Rising Flame
by Cloudsplash
Summary: Bluefur chose to keep her kits. Goosefeather was furious. Until he recieved a new prophecy: Kin of the blazing blue fire will strike down the thistle of blood for good. Credit to Pixeleve for the great idea!
1. Prologue

Bluefur couldn't get Goosefeather's words out of her head. _You must give up your kits, Bluefur! The fire must burn alone!_

She shook her head. There had to be another way.

She could be deputy and a mother, couldn't she? Sunstar could choose her to be the next deputy, and could have someone be come temporary deputy while she was in the nursery. She just had find a way to convince him, and- no.

What was she thinking? Sunstar would want his new deputy to be by his side as soon as possible. He'd never choose a queen like herself!

The only way to save ThunderClan would be to give up her kits. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't abandon them and leave them for Oakheart and RiverClan. They should know who they really were. And only Bluefur could tell them.

These kits could save ThunderClan. She didnt have to.

As she watched Mosskit stumbled and bumped her nose. Bluefur bounded out to help her kit.

"Are you alright Mosskit?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Mosskit squeaked. Bluefur licked her head, feeling a sense of pride over her kits. They were so strong, and brave. Just like their father. _Oh my precious kits, how could I ever have thought about giving you up!_ I t was then that Bluefur finalized her decision. Her kits would stay in ThunderClan.

* * *

Bluefur entered the elders den, intending to talk to Goosefeather. "Goosefeather," she walked up to him "may I speak with you in private?" Goosefeather just squinted at her, until she added "It's about the kits." Then he got and shook his pelt, his eyes bright and eager. "Come with me. I have a place where we can talk undisturbed." He padded out of the den.

Bluefur followed Goosefeather out of the camp and into the forest. They stopped in a small clearing. Goosefeather turned to her. "So. Has Oakheart agreed to take the kits?"

Bluefur gave him a look of pure disgust, taken aback by how easily he could see her as so heartless. "Why would I bring them to RiverClan, when they could stay here? My kits deserve a mother's love, Goosefeather!"

"You'll doom the clan, Bluefur! Thistleclaw will unleash rivers of blood, and there will be no stopping him! You're kits will die, and so will many others!"

"No. I'm making the right choice, Goosefeather. Another cat can stop Thistleclaw instead of me."

"And how many will die in the process?"

"Your just trying to convince me to give them up." Bluefur snarled.

"You can't hide from the truth Bluefur." Goosefeather told her.

"I'm not hiding," Bluefur retorted "because it's not the truth."

Goosefeather growled. "So be it. But your stubbornness will be the end of you." At that, Bluefur whirled away, running back to camp. Running from the truth.

* * *

Goosefeather walked back to camp, following Bluefur at a steady pace. He suddenly had a strange feeling. He turned around, and saw a blue fire, burning on a thistle patch. "Great StarClan. It's an omen. Kin of the blazing blue fire will strike down the thistle of blood for is not doomed after all."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Bluefur padded out of the nursery when she heard the traditional call. _This is it._ She thought. _Thistleclaw's deputy ceremony._

"Tawnypelt has retired to the elders den after serving the clan." Sunstar said after the clan had gathered. "Therefore, we need a new deputy.I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and aprove my choice. Thistleclaw will be the new deputy."

The clan cheered. "Thistleclaw! Thistleclaw!" However, Bluefur did not join in. She sat in stony silence, watching. She had a sinking sensation that she should have been up their instead...

But she had made her choice. This was it. Thistleclaw would be the next leader. And he would unleash blood and suffering.


	2. Apprenticeship

**The next chapter is here!**

 **Replies to reviews-**

 **IncD- Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Icefrost1029- I soo agree with you. Curse you Thistleclaw!**

 **Turtle- My schedule is on my profile page.**

 **Pixeleve- Thanks for the suggestions! I will proofread to the best of my ability.**

 **Thank you to NightMaretheFoxWitch, Pixeleve, Icefrost1029, and ham on Italian bread w cheese for favoriting this story!**

* * *

Mosskit squirmed as her mother groomed her. _My apprentice ceremony is today, and I_ can't wait _! Sunstar had better hurry up and call us!_

"Mosskit, sit still!" Bluefur chided her kit. "I don't want the clan thinking I raised a litter of fox cubs."

Mosskit sighed and rolled her eyes. It was taking _so long_! She glanced at her siblings. Mistykit was talking excitedly, while Stonekit sat there, looking like he had already failed his final assessment. "I can't _wait_ to find out who my mentor is!" Mistykit told Stonekit and Mosskit alike.

Stonekit groaned. "Do we _have_ to become apprentices today? I want to stay in the nursery with you." He brushed up against Bluefur, who was still washing Mosskit furiously. "Besides," he whined "I'll probably be the worst apprentice in the clan."

"Hush, Stonekit" Bluefur soothed "You'll be fine. Just put some effort in and you'll do just fine." Stonekit released a sigh, but didn't pursue the subject further.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Sunstar called.

Mosskit thumped her tail. This was it! She was about to become an apprentice! Six moons of waiting were over, and it was finally time! She would learn to hunt, and fight, and she would go to gatherings and leave the ThunderClan camp!

She had just turned to scurry out of the den when Bluefur held her tail out in front of Mosskit. "Mosskit," Bluefur told her kit, "Your father would have been proud of you."

Mosskit felt a wave of confusion wash over her. Bluefur had made it seem like her father was not here. But Thrushpelt was there, sitting in the clearing, waiting for them. Mosskit shook it off. Maybe Bluefur had made a mistake and thought he was on patrol. It didn't matter. It was her apprentice ceremony! What could go wrong? Mosskit bounded out into the clearing and joined her siblings.

"Today, we witness one of the most important events in clan life." Sunstar began "Bluefur's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices. Mistykit, come forward." Mistykit walked up to Sunstar. There was a bright gleam in her eyes that revealed just how exited she was.

"Mistykit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to become an apprentice of ThunderClan. Dappletail, you have shown great skill in fighting and hunting. You will mentor Mistypaw."

Mistypaw walked up to Dappletail, and though her movements were calm, Mosskit knew Mistypaw was as giddy as she was. Mistypaw touched noses with Dappletail, then mentor and apprentice walked to sit with their clanmates.

Next it was Stonekit's turn. "Stonekit, come forward." Sunstar beckoned the nervous kit.

There was a heartbeat of hesitation and, Mosskit heard Stonekit take a breath, before he padded forward to meet the leader of ThunderClan.

"Stonekit, you have reached your sixth moon. Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Whitestorm," Sunstar turned to the white warrior, "You will mentor Stonepaw. I trust that you will pass down all you know to him."

Stonepaw, seemingly relieved, ambled up to his new mentor and touched noses with him.

Mosskit knew it was her turn next. She straightened up, waiting for Sunstar to call her up. "Mosskit has reached her sixth moon, and it is time for her to become an apprentice. Until she receives her warrior name, Mosskit shall be known as Mosspaw. Thistleclaw, you will mentor Mosspaw."

Mosspaw sucked in her breath. Why Thistleclaw? Of all the cats who could have mentored her, _why_ did it _have_ to be _Thistleclaw?_ Everyone in ThunderClan knew that Thistleclaw hated her mother, and probably her entire family, even Sunstar! Yet he had pared Mosspaw to Thistleclaw! Dismayed, Mosspaw sauntered up to touch noses with Thistleclaw. Suddenly, being a ThunderClan apprentice didn't look as bright and enticing as before. _Great StarClan! Why did it have to be Thistleclaw?_

As the clan dispersed, Thistleclaw turned to her. "The elders need fresh bedding. You might as well collect some moss for them. Try the ravine."

Mosspaw opened her mouth to protest, but he had already padded away to organize the patrols. She glanced at Mistypaw and Stonepaw, who were getting ready to leave camp and take a tour of the territory. Mosspaw envied them. They got to go outside of the ravine and see the entire territory, while she was stuck here, with the cranky elders. She shook her head and squeezed through the tunnel that lead in and out of the ThunderClan camp.

Mosspaw found a good patch of moss just outside the camp, in the ravine. She began to dig the moss out with her claws, but it always tore. Mosspaw finally gave up on trying to get a single, large piece of moss and took a massive wad of the smaller scraps. She'd just have to hope for the best.

She shuffled inside camp, ashamed. _I must look sillier than a squirrel with my jaws like this._ She half expected cats to turn around and make mocking comments about how strange and silly she looked. Luckily for her, everyone was minding their own business, and she received not so much as a stare.

Mosspaw entered the elders den and found Goosefeather, Poppydawn and Windflight there. She set down the moss scraps. "Thistleclaw sent me to change your bedding." Mosspaw told them in a detached voice.

Windflight huffed. "It's about time." Before he and his den mates shambled out of the den to give Mosspaw room to work. She had the job done quickly, rushing through it so that, perhaps, Thistleclaw would see fit to show her some of the territory. But when he came back in, Goosefeather took one look at his newly made nest before snapping, "You call this a nest? Apprentices grow more careless by the day."

Windflight flopped down onto the nest before, after a few minutes, giving Mosspaw an irritated look and telling her, "There's dirt attached to the moss. It's also to damp. You forgot to squeeze it out. Get more, better moss."

Mosspaw dug her claws into the ground in frustration. It wasn't her fault that Thistleclaw hadn't taught her how to make nests! She turned to leave when Poppydawn asked her to wait. "We can sleep on wet moss for one night. But don't do it again."

Mosspaw resisted the urge to sigh in relief. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she'd been forced to get more moss. Mosspaw nodded, then she left the elder's den.

* * *

That night, Mistypaw and Stonepaw wouldn't stop talking about their day. "And then," Stonekit was saying enthusiastically, "Whitestorm brought us to the training hollow, and he even showed us a few battle moves!" Seeming to notice Mosspaw for the first time, Stonepaw looked up. "Hey, Mosspaw! What did you do today?"

"I- well, I ah... w-was cleaning the elders den." She told her siblings, cheeks burning.

Mistypaw grunted. "That's too bad. Thistleclaw should have let you join us. It would have been even more fun."

"Yeah." Stonepaw agreed. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Stonepaw perked up again. "Do you want to see the battle moves Whitestorm taught me?"

A gleam returned to Mosspaw's eyes. "Sure!" She replied. Perhaps this wasn't a completely terrible day after all.


	3. Allegiances

**Hi! Sorry I didn't get to this sooner, but I was really busy. There is a new schedule. I will update a story every two weeks, but it will not always be Rising Flame. I will switch of between Chosen and Rising Flame. So, that means that updates will come every four weeks.**

* * *

 _Crack!_ The bones of the squirrel crunched satisfyingly beneath Mosspaw's paws. _Good._ She thought, _That makes 7._ It was Mosspaw's hunting assessment. She had caught three mice, a vole, a sparrow, and a squirrel. _Make that two squirrels._ Maybe Thistleclaw would except 7 pieces of prey. Mosspaw had been training for four moons now. She was able to match Thistleclaw blow for blow in there training sessions, and she could hunt better than any of the other apprentices.

But she still wasn't good enough for her mentor. If she caught lots of prey, he said it was because she got lucky. If she beat him in a training session, he'd point out every tiny flaw in her form and reflexes. And every day he asked her to clean the elders den, or the nursery. What did he think was enough?

But after the insult filled days with Thistleclaw, were the training sessions with Tigerclaw. They were nothing like her fights with Thistleclaw. Tigerclaw actually congratulated her on her work. Mosspaw dug up her prey, and began to head back to camp.

She found Thistleclaw at the camp entrance. He gave her a cold nod. "I see you've brought back some extra prey." He turned and walked into camp, flicking his tail for her to follow. She went through the tunnel, entering the clearing. Adderfang and Dappletail were having a discussion about what battle moves were best to use on WindClan warriors. Mistypaw and Stonepaw were sitting by the apprentices den, talking excitedly. Mistypaw called out to her "Who do you think is going to the gathering, Mosspaw?"

 _The gathering? Oh, that's right! The gathering is tonight._ Her heart lept. It would be hherbeener first gathering. Thistleclaw hadn't let her go to the past 4. He claimed that she had been 'lazy, and needed to earn her first gathering.' After four moons of trying, she still hadn't gotten to his standards. But maybe she'd get to go this time. She put her prey on the prey pile and returned to her siblings.

"I hope I get to go this time." She told Mistypaw.

"Well, if you dont get to go again, we'll tell you what happened." Stonepaw told her. Sunstar had chosen well when he chose Patchpelt to be Stonepaw's mentor. The young tom had grown into a confident yet kind warrior, and he and Mistypaw were likely to receive their warrior names soon. Mosspaw was not so sure about herself, though. Even if Sunstar thought she was ready, Thistleclaw did not.

Sunstar lept up on the rocks. "Tonight is the night of the gathering, and I have chosen the cats who will attend. Thistleclaw, Dappletail, Frostfur, Whitestorm, Robinwing, Mistypaw, and" Mosspaw held her breath "Mosspaw."

 _Thank you, StarClan!_ She thought. She was finally going!

Mistypaw looked at her, excited. "You're going, finally! Now I can introduce you to all the apprentices!" Sunstar called all the cats who were going over to leave.

The warm Greenleaf air was gentle, rustling the leaves over head. Mosspaw inhaled the air. It was perfect weather. ThunderClan was the last to arive, so Mosspaw didn't have much time to meet the apprentices, but Mistypaw introduced her anyway.

"Hi! I'm Dawnpaw, from Riverclan. Who are you?" And orange She-cat told her.

"My name is Mosspaw." Mosspaw replied. "This is my first gathering."

"Really? Oh, are you that ThunderClan apprentice who's mentor wouldn't let her go to the gathering until she was ready?"

"Ummm, yes?" Mosspaw replied. She hadn't realized that Sunstar had told everyone about that.

"Wow. You must be a terrible hunter." Dawnpaw told her.

"She's not a bad hunter." Mistypaw stepped in. "Mosspaw is one of the best hunters in the clan! Her mentor is picky, that's all."

"Oh. I see." Dawnpaw sniffed, and she turned away.

"Let us begin!" Crookedstar yowled. "RiverClan is strong as ever, although one of our warriors has moved into the elders den, Fallowtail." He dipped his head to Heatherstar.

"WindClan has a new deputy, Talltail." Heatherstar announced.

The clans chanted Talltail's name. "Talltail. Talltail!" Mosspaw chanted.

* * *

Mosspaw entered the camp to the sound of Brindleface's kitting. The she cat had started kitting shortly after the others had left for the gathering. After a long while, the kitting stopped, and Mosspaw recived word that Brindleface had two healthy kits, Graykit and Dustkit.

Stonepaw asked her how it went.

Mosspaw yawned sleepily. "I'll tell you in the morning." She told her brother. All Mosspaw wanted to do was lay down in her nest and sleep. And so that was what she did.


	4. Battle Training

**Hi! The update is really early this week, so I'm changing my schedule a bit. You will get an update _by_ Saturday, not necessarily on Saturday.**

 **Replies to reviews**

 **Pixeleve- I named the chapter!**

 **Flower- Glad you like it!**

 **IncD- I like Mistypaw to!**

* * *

"Mosspaw, get up. It's time for battle training!" Mosspaw heard Thistleclaw's call. "Honestly, you sleep like a dormouse"

 _Not when it's the before dawn. Almost nobody is awake yet._ Mosspaw thought. Mosspaw sighed, rising and bending to give her matted fur a few licks before squeezing out the den. After five days of cleaning out the nursery, the elders den, and checking the elders for ticks, Thistleclaw had taught her the hunting crouch and taken her on hunting patrol. And border patrol. That had been yesterday. Today, they were battle training.

"I'm here."

"Good. Battle and battle training are the most important parts of clan life. Even you need to know it."

Mosspaw wasn't sure she liked how he said even.

"Can I get something to eat, first?" Mosspaw inquired. Her stomach was growling louder than the Thunderpath.

"Is there going to be time to eat a mouse when an enemy clan attacks our camp?"

Mosspaw stayed silent. She'd learned it was best not to answer this kind of question.

"Let's go. You can eat once we're done. Then you have to go on hunting patrol with Tigerclaw and Willowpelt."

Mentor and apprentice trudged through the moist, pre-dawn forest. Dew still clung to the Greenleaf plants. Prey had been plentiful, and so far Greenleaf had been kind to them. Mosspaw had caught a squirrel _and_ two starlings. Stormtail had looked very impressed. "She has her mothers hunting skills. I have a feeling about that one." Mosspaw had heard him boasting to Adderfang.

Thistleclaw, however, had merely told her that two starlings and a squirrel wouldn't feed the whole clan. Mosspaw didn't think she'd ever truly impress her mentor.

They reached the Sandy hollow. Thistleclaw led her inside. "Attack me." He instructed her.

"What?" Mosspaw asked, confused.

"Attack me, claws unsheathed, or have you gone deaf?" Thistleclaw taunted her.

 _Fine! You asked for it!_

Mosspaw slept at Thistleclaw, Swiping at his muzzle, nicking his ear, and diving under his belly. She racked her hind legs against his belly, but he rolled over, so that now he was underneath her belly. Mosspaw yowled and twisted away, her belly bleeding from a shallow wound, and stood there panting.

"That's enough." Mosspaw recognized Tigerclaw's deep voice. She glanced up, and saw Tigerclaw, Dappletail, and Mistypaw standing up there. "I'll take her to Featherwhisker." Tigerclaw said.

"I can help!" Mistypaw told him.

"No, you finish hunting patrol, with me." Dappletail told her. "I'm sure Tigerclaw can manage. Right?" Dappletail gave Tigerclaw that hard stare, telling him that the only right answer was yes.

"Of course, Dappletail." Tigerclaw replied smoothly. He turned to Mosspaw. "Do you need help getting there?"

"I'll manage" she replied.

 _That was strange._ Mosspaw thought as Tigerclaw helped her to the medicine clearing. _Tigerclaw hardly ever offers to take someone to the medicine den instead of hunting._ There was so much tenderness in his eyes.

The two reached the medicine clearing. "Featherwhisker" Tigerclaw called, before entering the medicine den with Mosspaw following.

Inside Featherwhisker was sorting herbs. He looked up. "Tigerclaw! What happened to Mosspaw?" He asked

"Training happened. " Mosspaw replied before Tigerclaw got the chance.

"Let me see."

Mosspaw lay down on her side so that Featherwhisker could see her injured belly.

"It's just a shallow wound. Get lots of rest, and it should heal in a few days. See me every day until I give you the all clear."

"Can I still go on hunting patrol today?" Mosspaw asked. She'd been looking forward to that.

"That's probably not a good idea. But you could clean the elders den." Mosspaw sighed inwardly. _I seems like that's all I'm good for these days._

"I'll help." Tigerclaw offered.

"But your hunting patrol." Mosspaw protested feebly.

"I can hunt later. You shouldn't have to clean the elders den alone."

"Okay." _Oh well. At least I'll get to spend some time with Tigerclaw._

* * *

"So, tell me about your battle."

Mosspaw and Tigerclaw had finally finished cleaning out the elders den. They were sharing a sparrow by the fresh kill pile.

"It wasn't a battle." Mosspaw told him, ears burning.

"Well, tell me about it anyway."

"We got up before dawn and went to the training hollow. Thistleclaw asked me to attack him, claws unsheathed, so I did. I went for his muzzle, and he tried to slash at my belly. Then I nicked his ear. I Racked his belly, But then he flipped over, so that he was clawing my belly. I managed to wriggle away from him. And that's- "

"When I came in."

"Yeah. I'm glad you did."

"You could have handled him with out me. You fight well."

"Mabey."

"I'll teach you that move." Tigerclaw offered.

Mosspaw felt a burst of Exhilaration "Now?" She asked, hopeful.

"I can see no better time for it."

Then Mosspaw remembered "What about my belly?"

"No claws. I'll go easy on you, don't worry."

"Alright." Mosspaw purred. _My first battle move!_

"Now, pretend I'm a Shadowclan warrior, attacking the camp. Dive under my belly like you you fought Thistleclaw."

Mosspaw dove for Tigerclaw's belly And battered his underside. "Good. Now I'm going to grip your shoulders and through myself in the direction I want to go."

Tigerclaw rolled them left. Mosspaw found herself on top of the dark tabby tom. She stepped of.

"Can I try?" She asked, eager to do the move herself

"Sure." Tigerclaw slid under and softly battered her belly. Mosspaw gripped his shoulders, throughing them both sideways.

"Perfect!" Tigerclaw told her. "You'll beat Thistleclaw in no time."

Mosspaw glanced at the gorse tunnel. Mistypaw, Bluefur, Dappletail, and Patchpelt had just returned. "My litermates are back. I'll see you later!" Mosspaw called, bounding to meet her sister and mother.

"Oh, Mosspaw, I heard about battle training. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just stuck cleaning the elders den for a few more days."

"I'm going to report this to Sunstar." Bluefur said, furious. "Training is with sheathed claws."

"No, it's okay, please don't. I'm fine." Mosspaw begged her mother.

"Alright, but if this continues I will tell Sunstar. You should rest. You've had a long day. Mistypaw, can you get moss for Mosspaw's nest?"

"Yeah." Mistypaw replied, worry showing in her eyes.

"Come on, Mosspaw. Let's get you to your den. I'm going to have a word with Thistleclaw, and you can tell me all about the fight when I get back."

Mosspaw agreed. She felt to tired to argue anyway. She went to the apprentice's den to settle down for the night.

* * *

"I had just gotten away from Thistleclaw when Tigerclaw stopped Thistleclaw from fighting me any more. He walked me to the medicine den, and helped me clean the elders den." Mosspaw finished telling her mother and siblings what had happened during training. She'd decided to leave out the part where Tigerclaw taught her a battle move. Bluefur wouldn't have liked to hear that.

"Holy StarClan. I'm glad my mentor isn't Thistleclaw." Stonepaw exclaimed. "I'm not nearly as good at fighting as you are." The dark grey apprentice was still as fidgety as a WindClan kit, but he wasn't as shy. Just quiet. Stonepaw had never liked to play battle when they were kits. His favorite thing to do was listen to the elders stories. He'd never liked the idea of sneaking out of camp, or causing mischief with his sisters. It was very fortunate that Stonepaw had not received Thistleclaw as a mentor. Stonepaw would have been hurt much worse than Mosspaw.

"Stonepaw, Mistypaw, leave your sister alone. She's had a long day." Bluefur gently scolded her kits. "Besides, Mousepaw and Runningpaw will be back any moment, and they'll want to sleep as well."

"We know she's had a long day!" Mosspaw heard Mistypaw murmur. But she said no more, and soon she heard the soft snores of her den mates.


	5. When you have border patrol

**New chapter today! Please vote in my poll. If you don't have an account or can't vote for another reason, leave a comment telling me which three warrior names you like out of these.**

 **Mossberry**

 **Stonefall**

 **Mistyheart**

 **Mosstail**

 **Stoneclaw**

 **Mistypool**

 **Stonewhisker**

 **Mossstream**

 **Mossshade**

 **Mistystream**

 **Stoneshade**

 **Mistyfall**

* * *

 _Mosspaw stood in a forest soaked in blood. Thistles were growing around every thing. She heard the wails of a kit. "Help! Somebody help me!"_

 _"I'm coming!" She yowled, racing to the river. To her horror the river was red. Blood red. There were cats in it. Kits, elders, queens, warriors, and apprentices alike. All of them drowning. Wailing. Queens, desperately searching for there kits. Apprentices and warriors trying to help elders, queens, and kits swim to safety. But the current was to strong._

 _Then she heard the call again. This time from ThunderClan camp. She bounded to camp. Thistles were growing over everything. And there were cats ensnared in them. Bluefur. Thrushpelt. Mistypaw and Stonepaw. Even Tigerclaw. They were dying, bleeding from to many scratches. The floor was red with their blood._

Mosspaw woke with a jolt. Her nest was scattered and in shreds. Her fur was matted and it shone silver in the moonlight. _I need to take a walk._ She thought. She needed to clear her head. She exited the den and headed out the gross tunnel. "I need a breath of fresh air." She told Fuzzypelt, who was standing guard. He nodded to her.

She bounded up the ravine, stopping in the trees. She stood there panting, letting the sounds of the night forest calm her. The air was fresh and cool. Not unusual for leaf-fall. She padded into the forest.

Mosspaw had been walking for a bit when she heard a twig snap behind her. She paused. "Kin of the blazing blue fire will strike down the thistle of blood for good." Mosspaw whipped around to find Goosefeather standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. _The crazy old Tom can't be serious._

"It's a prophecy. You are kin of the blazing blue fire."

"No! I'm an apprentice warrior. I need to train. And even if your prophecy is true, how would I fulfill it."

"The clan will be destroyed if you don't!"

"And why should I believe that? I know about the battle with WindClan. When Moonflower was killed." Goosefeather stiffened. "I'm going back to bed. I maybe I can get some sleep for what really matters." Mosspaw left the elder standing in the trees.

* * *

Mosspaw awoke at dawn and went outside to the clearing. _I wonder what Thistleclaw has in store for me today._ She thought wearily. It had been five days since her training session with Thistleclaw. Her wound had healed well, leaving no scars. She was hoping to go on border patrol.

She walked up to where the mass of cats was bunched up around Thistleclaw.

"Stormtail, you take Redtail and Fuzzypelt on hunting patrol. Frostfur, take Willowpelt, Adderfang, Thrushpelt, and Mousepaw to the Shadowclan border. Mosspaw," Mosspaw heard Thistleclaw call her name. "I want you, Tigerclaw, and Rosetail to go wait by the gorse tunnel. We're going to patrol the RiverClan border."

Mosspaw nodded and grabbed a mouse, ate it, and then went to the tunnel. Tigerclaw was already there "Hi!" Mosspaw greeted him.

"Hello Mosspaw." Tigerclaw replied. "Do you know how to hunt yet?"

"Umm... " Mosspaw hesitated, embarrassed. "I know the hunting crouch?"

"But has Thistleclaw taken you hunting yet?" It came out sounding sharp. Mosspaw cringed. Seeming to realize that he had hurt her, Tigerclaw's voice got softer. "You can tell me Mosspaw. It's his own fault if Thistleclaw hasn't taken you hunting yet."

Feeling a bit more encouraged, Mosspaw replied "No, we haven't gone hunting yet."

"How about I take you hunting later today?"

"That sounds good. But what will Thistleclaw think?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

Thistleclaw arrived with Rosetail. "Come on. Let's go make sure Riverclan stayed on there side of the border." With that, the patrol left.

They headed for the river, reaching it in hardly any time. Thistleclaw checked the scent markers, and they were heading along the river banks when Mosspaw caught a whiff of Riverclan. "I smell Riverclan." She told her mentor.

"Oakheart." Tigerclaw growled. Mosspaw heard a growl rumble in the throats of the other cats.

"Oakheart? Why is he so bad?" Mosspaw asked, curious. Surely if there was something bad about Oakheart, her mother would have mentioned him?

"The arrogant furball is constantly trying to get onto our territory." Rosetail answered her.

"If I here you ask that question one more time, you'll be cleaning the elders den until you are an elder yourself." _Great StarClan. Who put burrs in his nest?_ Mosspaw thought, although she made no replie. It was then that Oakheart noticed the patrol. "Greetings." He dipped his head. "I'd like to speak with Sunstar."

Mosspaw felt a spark of curiosity. What would a RiverClan cat want to say to ThunderClan's leader? She felt the intensity of his gaze burning into her pelt. "Is she a new apprentice?" Oakheart asked.

"I've been an apprentice for ten days now!" Mosspaw replied indignantly. She felt the fur along her spine bristle. _Why would he care?_ "And what is your name?"

"My name is Mosspaw, and it's none of your business how old I am." Mosspaw saw a flare of recognition in Oakheart's eyes. _What does he know about me? If they had mentioned my being born at a gathering, he wouldn't know who I was. Not well enough to recognize me, anyway._

"Get of our land, Oakheart." Thistleclaw growled. When Oakheart hesitated, Thistleclaw growled again "I said _get_ out _of our territory._ " Then he did something Mosspaw didn't expect. He leaped at Oakheart. The tabby tom yowled, pulling away from Thistleclaw. And fleeing to the other side of the territory. Mosspaw glanced at Tigerclaw, seeing satisfaction in the tom's eyes. _Why is Tigerclaw satisfied?_


	6. Oakheart

**Hi! Sorry I didn't get to this sooner, but I was really busy. There is a new schedule. I will update a story every two weeks, but it will not always be Rising Flame. I will switch of between Chosen and Rising Flame. So, that means that updates will come every four weeks.**

* * *

 _Crack!_ The bones of the squirrel crunched satisfyingly beneath Mosspaw's paws. _Good._ She thought, _That makes 7._ It was Mosspaw's hunting assessment. She had caught three mice, a vole, a sparrow, and a squirrel. _Make that two squirrels._ Maybe Thistleclaw would except 7 pieces of prey. Mosspaw had been training for four moons now. She was able to match Thistleclaw blow for blow in there training sessions, and she could hunt better than any of the other apprentices.

But she still wasn't good enough for her mentor. If she caught lots of prey, he said it was because she got lucky. If she beat him in a training session, he'd point out every tiny flaw in her form and reflexes. And every day he asked her to clean the elders den, or the nursery. What did he think was enough?

But after the insult filled days with Thistleclaw, were the training sessions with Tigerclaw. They were nothing like her fights with Thistleclaw. Tigerclaw actually congratulated her on her work. Mosspaw dug up her prey, and began to head back to camp.

She found Thistleclaw at the camp entrance. He gave her a cold nod. "I see you've brought back some extra prey." He turned and walked into camp, flicking his tail for her to follow. She went through the tunnel, entering the clearing. Adderfang and Dappletail were having a discussion about what battle moves were best to use on WindClan warriors. Mistypaw and Stonepaw were sitting by the apprentices den, talking excitedly. Mistypaw called out to her "Who do you think is going to the gathering, Mosspaw?"

 _The gathering? Oh, that's right! The gathering is tonight._ Her heart lept. It would be her first first gathering. Thistleclaw hadn't let her go to the past 4. He claimed that she had been 'lazy, and needed to earn her first gathering.' After four moons of trying, she still hadn't gotten to his standards. But maybe she'd get to go this time. She put her prey on the prey pile and returned to her siblings.

"I hope I get to go this time." She told Mistypaw.

"Well, if you dont get to go again, we'll tell you what happened." Stonepaw told her. Sunstar had chosen well when he chose Patchpelt to be Stonepaw's mentor. The young tom had grown into a confident yet kind warrior, and he and Mistypaw were likely to receive their warrior names soon. Mosspaw was not so sure about herself, though. Even if Sunstar thought she was ready, Thistleclaw did not.

Sunstar lept up on the rocks. "Tonight is the night of the gathering, and I have chosen the cats who will attend. Thistleclaw, Dappletail, Frostfur, Whitestorm, Robinwing, Mistypaw, and" Mosspaw held her breath "Mosspaw."

 _Thank you, StarClan!_ She thought. She was finally going!

Mistypaw looked at her, excited. "You're going, finally! Now I can introduce you to all the apprentices!" Sunstar called all the cats who were going over to leave.

The warm Greenleaf air was gentle, rustling the leaves over head. Mosspaw inhaled the air. It was perfect weather. ThunderClan was the last to arive, so Mosspaw didn't have much time to meet the apprentices, but Mistypaw introduced her anyway.

"Hi! I'm Dawnpaw, from Riverclan. Who are you?" And orange She-cat told her.

"My name is Mosspaw." Mosspaw replied. "This is my first gathering."

"Really? Oh, are you that ThunderClan apprentice who's mentor wouldn't let her go to the gathering until she was ready?"

"Ummm, yes?" Mosspaw replied. She hadn't realized that Sunstar had told everyone about that.

"Wow. You must be a terrible hunter." Dawnpaw told her.

"She's not a bad hunter." Mistypaw stepped in. "Mosspaw is one of the best hunters in the clan! Her mentor is picky, that's all."

"Oh. I see." Dawnpaw sniffed, and she turned away.

"Let us begin!" Crookedstar yowled. "RiverClan is strong as ever, although one of our warriors has moved into the elders den, Fallowtail." He dipped his head to Heatherstar.

"WindClan has a new deputy, Talltail." Heatherstar announced.

The clans chanted Talltail's name. "Talltail. Talltail!" Mosspaw chanted.

* * *

Mosspaw entered the camp to the sound of Brindleface's kitting. The she cat had started kitting shortly after the others had left for the gathering. After a long while, the kitting stopped, and Mosspaw recived word that Brindleface had two healthy kits, Graykit and Dustkit.

Stonepaw asked her how it went.

Mosspaw yawned sleepily. "I'll tell you in the morning." She told her brother. All Mosspaw wanted to do was lay down in her nest and sleep. And so that was what she did.

* * *

"Rise and shine." Mistypaw nudged her awake.

Mosspaw growled. _Now? Really?_ She sighed and shook of her pelt.

"I'm coming." She gave her fur a couple licks. Sunstar was calling a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

Mosspaw sniffed the air, detecting... RiverClan? No. It couldn't be. She must have made a mistake. But when she sniffed for it, it was there, sure as StarClan. More than that, she recognized the scent. And by the looks of it, Bluefur did too.

The blue gray She-cat was standing there, her eyes wide. In... surprise! And joy! How could her mother be so happy to have a RiverClan cat in her camp? Mosspaw hurried to find Tigerclaw.

The big dark tabby was sitting next to Spottedleaf and Featherwhisker, shacking his head. Mosspaw sat down beside him. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked him.

"Other than the fact that there is a RiverClan mouse-heart in our camp, no." Tigerclaw replied, lashing his tail.

Mosspaw felt a growl rumble in her throat. "Oakheart." She hissed. She thought back to the time at the border, when Oakheart had asked about her.

 _"Is she a new apprentice?"_

 _"I've been an apprentice for ten days now!"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Mosspaw. And it's none of your business."_

 _Recognition had flared in Oakheart's gaze. Recognition. But why?_

Even now, four moons later, Mosspaw was still puzzled by Oakheart and his actions. But she had a feeling, an awful, horrible feeling, that she was going to find out why.

"As all of you have noticed, we have a new-comer to the camp. I'm sure many of you know who Oakheart of RiverClan is?" The outraged yowls that greeted this said it all.

"Hush!" Sunstar called, and the yowling stopped. "Oakheart wishes to join our clan. I intend to except him."

The clearing broke out into yowls again. One cat called out. "Why?"

"Because," Sunstar replied "He has kin here."

If the yowling could have gotten any louder, it did. Mosspaw was sure they could here them all the way in ShadowClan.

"Who?" Thistleclaw asked, his fur bristling. Mosspaw didn't like how he had his eye on her and Bluefur.

"Bluefur. And her kits. Bluefur," he said, turning to the blue she-cat "Would you like to explain this to us?"

Mosspaw turned away, the world spinning.

 _How?_ _Why?_ _Our father is Thrushpelt!_ _Why did she hide it?_ _Why not tell us?_ _She lied to us!_ _She lied to the clan!_ _Did Thrushpelt know?_ _How can I be half clan?_ _Did Mistypaw know? What if Stonepaw knew? How many people kept it from me? What about RiverClan? Will they fight over us? Do they know I'm half clan? What if ThunderClan thinks I'm disloyal? What if Sunstar exiles me? What if he kills me!_ The thoughts all came rushing down on her.

Mosspaw could barely hear any more. She couldn't take it. Mosspaw turned and bolted for the exit. She heard the mews. It was as if she was under water. Drowning in lies. Choking on the truth. No where safe. Who could she trust? Everything was flooding her life.

She knew they were wondering if they could trust her. If she was running away. Mistypaw tried to stop her. Stonepaw called after her. Bluefur and Oakheart looked at her desperately. But it was no use. Mosspaw ran, ran like a dog was chasing her. She climbed a tree, sitting on the highest branch she could find. Overlooking the river.

Mosspaw sat there for what seemed like an eternity, before she heard another cat scaling the tree. She sat, silent, waiting. The cat pulled himself up and sat beside her, his tail around her. After awhile, she spoke. "They say RiverClan cats can swim the moment they're born. I wonder if I can?"

The dark brown tabby sat silent, beside her. "I wouldn't try it. Thistleclaw hates you even more, now that he knows you're half clan. The last thing you need to do is to make him more suspicious that your disloyal."

Mosspaw looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. "But I'm not disloyal! I'm loyal to ThunderClan alone!"

"I don't doubt it. But Thistleclaw does. He hates you."

Mosspaw was silent for a moment. "What are you really like?" She asked "Underneath this mask of loyalty to your clan."

Tigerclaw looked stunned for a second, but he recovered quickly. "We should get back to camp." He leaped from the tree, and Mosspaw followed him. _Why didn't he answer my question?_


End file.
